


Games

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Game Night, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Patton Just Wants Everyone to Feel Like a Family, Remy is only mentioned, Two Truths and A Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Patton decided that all the Sides should have a game night. Logan uses it as a chance to come out.
Series: Holidays 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Games

All the Sides were sitting around the coffee table in the living area, some on the couch, some on the floor, all wearing Christmas sweaters. Janus was curled up under his heat lamp, wearing a pendant Roman and Patton had made in order to keep him from cheating during the game they were all about to play.

It had been Patton, unsurprisingly, who’d suggested all six of them gather for a game night. He’d said that since it was the holiday season, they should all do some family things, including a game might. So, they were all gathered and getting ready to play a game of Two Truths and A Lie -hence the pendant Janus had to wear, in order to keep him from doing his thing and easily detecting everyone’s lies-.

The group was about halfway through their game, and Remus, Patton, and Virgil had all already gone. Remus had lied about having a number of mice he’d been taking care of -it was a small lie; they were rats-, Patton had claimed that he’d never had any dirty thoughts about any of the others -Virgil had immediately called him out on it, bringing up the far-too-handsy makeout session he’d caught him and Remy engaging in just a few nights ago, which had caused Patton to sheepishly shrug and blush a bright pink-, and Virgil had lied when he claimed to only have three hoodies -Roman had disputed him and said that Virgil literally had an entire bar in his fairly large closet dedicated to different hoodies and jackets-.

Now, it was Logan’s turn.

“I have a deep appreciation for the sciences and poetry; I identify as a Cisgender individual; and I have a plush key-chain sized Space Core from the game  _ Portal 2 _ which sits at my desk,” Logan offered to the group.

“It’s  _ Two Truths and A Lie _ , Logan,” Janus stated.

“I am aware of this. One of those statements  _ is _ a lie.”

“Well, one truth is easy,” Virgil stated. “You’ve had at least two rap battles with Roman, and you’ve literally got chart-accurate star placement on the ceiling of your room. Obviously that first one’s the truth.”

“That is correct,” Logan stated.

“And I know for a fact he’s got a Space Core on his desk,” Roman cut in. “I remember giving it to him because he was having trouble figuring things out for Thomas’ schedule, and I gave it to him so he could use it as a rubber duck to talk the issue through with.”

“That just leaves the issue of gender,” Janus mused.

“Oh my goodness, Logan, did I just-,”

“It’s fine, Roman. None of you were aware,” Logan stated, cutting the Prince off.

“The Brainiac’s not Cis?” Remus half-questioned. “Honestly, I kinda saw that coming.”

“You did?” Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“It was more of a hunch,” Remus shrugged. “I may be chaotic, but I’m not oblivious. Sometimes you cringe  _ just a little _ when we use He/Him to refer to you.”

“I thought I was a bit better at disguising my reactions…”

“To be fair, aside from Remus, I may be the only one who noticed,” Janus shrugged. “Though that’s more coming from my usual nature than anything else.”

“So… This is like, your way of coming out?” Virgil asked.

“It is,” Logan nodded. “I have been researching and in a way experimenting for some time and, well, I have found that the Agender label suits how I personally see myself.”

“Awe, Logan!” Patton exclaimed, crawling over and giving the logical Side a hug which was somewhat awkwardly returned.

“So, what pronouns are you going to be using?” Roman questioned, once Logan was finally able to worm out of Patton’s grasp.

“I have settled on They/Them pronouns. Simple, easy, and effective. It feels right,” Logan answered.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us this, Lo,” Virgil stated with a bit of a smile. “That takes a lot of trust.”

“I will admit, despite knowing that this is a highly accepting group, it was difficult,” Logan admitted. “The framing of this game actually helped, in a way. Knowing that you all would be able to identify the two real truths while working to find the lie that did not stand out at first made it a bit easier, and not having to phrase the statement directly, while still getting it out to start the conversation took a bit of the metaphorical weight off of my shoulders.”

“Well, this was a highly enlightening experience,” Janus stated. “Though we do still have two more sets to get through.”

With that, the group returned to the game they had paused. Logan felt more relaxed than they had in quite some time, and actually let themself laugh with the others when Janus gave a fairly obvious lie -that he could see in full color; most of the others knew that Janus was colorblind-. And they were actually the Side to point out Roman’s lie -that he didn’t have an outfit that was similar to the one Remus normally wore, but in his usual red and white; Logan had seen it while in Roman’s room to retrieve their planner one time-.

In all, the first game of the night went well, and Patton had several more ready to go, pulling out the Uno cards after they wrapped up. Logan smiled as they shuffled and dealt the cards to everyone, feeling at peace and accepted as they played games with their family.


End file.
